Balance of Power and Life
by Road to Olympus
Summary: Investigating a spirit in the heart of Egypt leads harry on path that allows him to explore the galaxy as a whole change the fate of many a great many people destined to die.


Year 2014

1 day Before Invasion of Naboo and 32 years before BBY

The pyramid got closer and closer as Harry Potter slowly trekked forward. He was extremely exhausted even with his magic continuously replenishing his energy levels. The water he had brought with him had run out and couldn't summon more as the climate was too arid for there to be any moisture in the surrounding area. His dragon hide clothing had protected him from most of the weather but even still that wasn't enough. Even the broom he had been using for transportation had ended up as a pile of scrap wood after a run in with a sphinx.

After he finally crossed the great Sahara to get within the wards of this colossal building, Harry noticed a subtle shift in the magic surrounding the area. It was as if the structure was _calling out_ to him. "Well," Harry spoke in raspy voice as the sand in the area messed with his throat, "this adventure is probably going to be one for the books." The pyramid seemed to agree with him in that regard as a door suddenly appeared at the base of it. Reinforcing his occlumens shields, he went inside to see if the legends in the area had been true, that there was a great spirit that haunted the structure and had the ability to even summon lightening to those who wished to enter his abode.

Harry had a sort of specialty for these kind of situations, ones where there was some ghost or evil person that wished to hold onto to life a little too long to be natural. I mean look at Voldemort and what happened there. "It's always me stuck in these kind of situations isn't it?" he thought as lights flickered on and he took in his surroundings of a surprisingly well kept… Hanger? Usually when he went hunting for dark artifacts he ended up in a dusty tomb with inferi protecting it or maybe a corpse with an amulet on top. This though, this was something else. As he started glancing around he saw things that made him question what his eyes are telling him. There appeared to be a spaceships sitting across from him in a room that looked to be about 80 meters or so large. That wasn't the most interesting thing though, what was even more surprising was the amount of dark magic that was radiating from inside a bookshelf?

"Huh this day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder," thought Harry," what next a horcrux? Cause I am so not ready for one of those."

"Boy don't confuse me with that bastardized version of **Spirit Transference**. Those things are nowhere near as powerful as what I am," grinned the ghost as it all of a sudden came into existence. It takes quite a lot to surprise Harry so he didn't scream and act like a wussy like most people would. He was the Master of Death after "accidentally" uniting the Hallows before facing Voldemort so he was used to Spirits responding to his presence though he was still surprised.

"Spirit what? And who are you exactly?" exclaimed Harry. He had pulled the elder wand out the minute he sensed the specter's presence the spell for Fiendfyre on the tip of his tongue if things went south.

"Who am I? You don't recognize one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy? I, my naïve friend am the spirit of Darth Revan Dark Lord of the Sith, bane of the Jedi, and your **doom** ," bellowed the ghost. At that moment Harry new something bad was going to happen. Call it a 6th sense, it would alert him of many things like spells that were about to hit him. This time though he could sense the powers of this sith lord the power of the magic he was summoning. Just as Revan released the power Harry dodged to the left. He knew he couldn't fight the ghost head on but maybe if he could outsmart it he might stand a chance. If he got a chance he would be able to unleash his power of death and contain Revan.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?" Harry chatted away," Have you seen a therapist? All that pent up anger inside you must be really tough to handle."

"Shut up and DIE," screamed Revan as used the wandless lightening on him barely managing to hit him. The fight went on in this manner for a couple of minutes, Harry dodging or redirecting the large blasts of lightening and getting hit by the aftershock, but he was quickly tiring. The march through the desert had drained a lot. He had managed to use his magic to replenish him again before hell broke loose, but now his levels where dangerously low and he had enough power for 1 maybe 2 strong spells before he passed out. He was too tired to use his power over the hollows to do anything so he resorted to his failsafe.

" **Ignis spirituum** **,"** he roared pouring as much power as he could into the Elder Wand. The fire like beast came to light immediately attacking the ghost with gusto. As Harry saw this though, he passed out from exhaustion. When he woke from what he saw surprised him. The fire spell had contained the spirt of Revan in a fire like prison in the air rather than destroy him like he had intended and that was with him putting as much power as he could in the spell.

"Surprising, you managed to contain me. I can't use any of my Force abilities," said the Ghost

"Who are you exactly and what the heck is the force. What is this place and how do you have that much po…" Harry yelled as he tried to process what was going on around him and who the person in front of him was.

"Enough with your rambling boy. I already said who I was and to answer question about the force, it is the metaphysical presence the permeates throughout the entire galaxy, though I would have thought you would know that considering you can use it with that fire ability you got me locked up with."

"Ok hold your broomstick right there Dark lord of the Sith? Is that how you got that power?"

"Finally you show some brain boy, yes that's how I got the power, though if I was alive I could have been able to do so much more. Alas this book keeps my power restrained to only being able to use lightening." At this Harry gulped. This ghost could do even more than what he just did? He had to use everything to even stay alive and that fact is based solely on pure luck.

"Anyway you show promise my **descendant**. No one usually can stand up to my power even in this reduced form not even the great Bastila Shan who was very powerful.

"WHAT?"

"Now now I know this must be a shock (pun intended) to u but I had to test you some way to see if it was really you. I've had visions of you approaching you know. The force has told me a great many things great _boy-who-lived."_ At this Harry proceeded to pass out again.

Revan chuckled as he looked at his descendant. The raw power the kid had was even greater than his own but it was all untamed in the ways of the force. If he could teach Harry these skills or at least pass on some information it could lead him down on a path of greatness.

The ghost passed through the fire illusion of a cage and used the force to start cleaning up the destruction the fight in the hanger. Unnoticed by the ghost as he was doing this, Harry woke up and saw what Revan was doing. Harry took stock of the situation while this was going on replaying the events of today behind his occlumens shields and sorting the info by importance. This continued for a couple of minutes before he finally understood was going on around him and who this ghost actually was. He also got a better idea of the area he was in. He was in fact in a hanger with what appeared to be rows and rows of ships lining its sides. His guess for the size of the hangar was way of. Instead of 80m it was actually close to 150m in size. After a couple of minutes more of analyzing the area he finally decided to confront the ghost.

"Who are you really?" said Harry as he slowly got up to face it," How do I know what you say is in fact true and you aren't trying to use me." He was fingering his wand that he had managed to hold on to, silently casting protego shields around him in case the ghost decided to attack again.

It turned around from cleaning the hangar and took a second before replying," My name is actually Revan though I lost the title of Darth many years ago when I turned back to the light side. I am a spirit that has lived on in the book you call a horcrux for thousands of years and finally yes I am actually your ancestor, my son was the one who started the line of Potter in the time of ancient Greece. Back then it was called Pottere though. I suppose you mean that question though as in what I want with you?" Harry nodded his head in answering. "What I want you to do is bring balance in the force. I have seen many things in my visions like the downfall of the Jedi and a dictatorial empire that will rule the galaxy. If that future comes to pass things would be very bad for the people living here. You though could change all that and prevent the bloodshed that would come. Your presence would reshape the galaxy for the better and help prevent a tyrannical ruler from coming into power."

As anyone could imagine, this was a lot for Harry to handle but he still had his doubts, I mean who would trust a ghost who had just tried to execute him with Lightening?

"I'm still not buying what your selling man. Your story sounds great but I'm just an orphan from Earth who knows nothing about the galaxy you are talking about. How could I possibly stand a chance against this ruler? If he is anywhere near as good as you I'm going to get my butt whooped," Harry stated as he started to pace across the metal floor.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. Could please forgive me later?" Revan all of sudden came flying at Harry. He tried to react to the ghost by using his Master of Death powers to stop him but Revan was too powerful of a spirt to do anything. Harry could only watch as the spirt entered his mind tearing through his shields giving him a lot of information, his Brain overloading on what he was learning. It was agony that felt like was going on for hours but ended in a second with his conscience coming back to the present.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" growled Harry in pain as he tried to recover from his ordeal.

"I need you to know the relevant information on the situation at hand. It should be coming to you any second now as your brain is processing it," replied the ghost as it turned its back on Harry and gathered some material. "Sorry that it had to hurt so much there was nothing I could really do about that. I needed to get to the center of your mind as fast as possible to give you the information before your shields expelled me.

Harry was about to reply before the knowledge and power he had gained had finally seeped into him and he understood what need to be done. Harry was still his own person but the ghosts knowledge of fighting and the situation that was developing on Naboo had been given to him

"You finally got it? Good, my job is much easier. I gave you the most important information for your mission and also all the knowledge if have of fighting and force powers. Combined with your more unique usage of the force via magic you will be a tough nut to crack for anyone who challenged you. Also I gave you knowledge of how to fly this cruiser the _Ascendant Spear_ and what to do with it.

"What about you, all the plans and info you gave me doesn't have you in it."

"My time here is done. The fight with you and that move with the information took a lot out of me and has finally allowed me to move on my power dried up. One more thing thought before I go." The ghost used the force to levitate a box from the bookshelf to where Harry was sitting." This is a holocron that contains all the information I know. It will overtime give you answers to the many questions you possess, but now is not the time for this. The invasion of Naboo is eminent and you need to get there as fast as possible. Take this ship which is now yours and do me proud, my decendant." With that final comment the ghost passed on leaving Harry alone in the giant star destroyer.

Time was of the essence now and Harry acted fast. Revan had given a vision to him where the queen of Naboo gets shot during the battle leading to a disastrous turn of events that would lead to a path of destruction. He had 24 hours to get to Naboo using the cruiser's advanced hyperdrive capabilities and unique capabilities of being mind controlled by 1 user. By himself he could fly the 1600m starship and man the ion cannons and turbo lasers which was a huge plus. He quickly moved to the cockpit and placed the headset on for controlling the ship. As the ship slowly powered up, the pyramid above shattered and broke from the disturbance of the engines. Harry cloaked the ship to prevent and people of earth to see the ship before finally lifting off. If anyone had actually been there to see the event it would have been amazing. A giant triangle shaped ship flying out from underneath a pyramid. Its grey gleaming in the sunlight and its engines purring after finally being used after so long. Harry took the ship out of the atmosphere of earth before finally setting course for Naboo to save it from its imminent invasion.

 **AN: I will update about once a week maybe twice depending on school work. I am looking for a beta as well for my story so if you are interesting plsase PM me. This is my first story so I'm bound to make many mistakes. If you notice them or think of a way to make my story better please review or pm me. Have a nice day  
**


End file.
